


Glimpse of the Past

by Irutzencre



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), F/F, Fête de la Musique, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Music, Post-Canon, guitarist Max
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irutzencre/pseuds/Irutzencre
Summary: Même en vacances, Victoria Chase ne ralentit pas son train de vie. À l’occasion de la fête de la musique, elle profite d’un rare moment de liberté pour se laisser porter. Une rencontre inattendue fait resurgir son passé à Blackwell.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Kudos: 6





	Glimpse of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> J'avais commencé ce one-shot l'année dernière après la fête de la musique et l'ai retravaillé plus récemment. L'ambiance est différente cette année, mais ça reste le bon jour pour le poster.  
> Bonne lecture.  
> Tzé Iru'

Victoria Chase sortait tout juste d’une galerie d’art. Réajustant ses lunettes de soleil, elle s’élança dans la rue d’un pas assuré, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage. En cet instant, elle avait l’impression de pouvoir conquérir le monde. Elle était arrivée depuis trois jours seulement et elle ne s’était pas arrêtée un seul instant. Elle était censée être en vacances, mais elle enchaînait les coups de téléphones, les prises de rendez-vous, aussi bien professionnels que personnels. Cet après-midi, elle avait justement eu rendez-vous avec un galeriste. Intéressé par son travail, l’homme s’était montré très enthousiaste à l’idée d’exposer les clichés de la jeune photographe. L’entretien s’était plus que bien déroulé et la Chase était confiante. Bientôt, elle exposerait là.

Depuis qu’elle avait obtenu son diplôme à Blackwell, deux ans plus tôt, tout s’était accéléré. Elle avait quitté les États-Unis pour intégrer une grande école à l’étranger. Cela lui avait permis, en plus de parfaire sa technique, d’avoir de nouveaux contacts. Parallèlement, elle avait commencé à exercer comme photographe professionnelle. Elle vivait désormais principalement en Europe, mais elle traversait régulièrement l’Atlantique, à la fois pour sa carrière et pour retrouver sa famille et les quelques amis avec qui elle avait gardé contact, notamment Nathan.

Aujourd’hui, c’était l’héritier Prescott qui la rejoignait sur son lieu de vacances. Son meilleur ami, était lui aussi dans les parages et avait insisté pour l’inviter au restaurant. Le Prescott s’était montré très secret depuis plusieurs mois et Victoria avait hâte qu’il lui parle de ses derniers projets. Elle savait qu’il avait laissé tomber la photographie, mais il n’avait rien révélé d’autre et s’amusait de l’impatience de la blonde face à son silence.

Son téléphone sonna pour la dixième fois de la journée et elle décrocha prestement. Une minute plus tard, elle inscrivait un nouveau rendez-vous dans son emploi du temps. On ne pouvait pas dire que son séjour n’était pas productif.

Elle devait retrouver le châtain ce soir. Peu pressée de rentrer à l’hôtel, elle profitait d’un rare moment de liberté pour se laisser porter. Elle bifurqua à plusieurs reprises, prenant la direction d’un parc. Chemin faisant, son regard passait sur les musiciens qu’elle croisait. À l’occasion de la fête de la musique, des dizaines de musiciens avaient pris place dans les rues. Guitares, violons, flûtes diverses et instruments plus ou moins insolites. Un saxophoniste ici, et même une accordéoniste un peu plus loin. Les artistes s’installaient les uns après les autres dans les rues, emplissant l’espace public de leurs mélodies qui se mêlaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie estivale. Les passants s’arrêtaient ici et là, s’agglomérant en groupes plus ou moins importants autour d’eux. 

Victoria esquissa un sourire. Son appareil photo, dont elle ne se séparait jamais, pesait dans son sac. Elle espérait avoir l’occasion de le sortir, si la scène idéale se présentait. Et en général, la fête de la musique regorgeait de bonnes occasions de s’adonner à ce qui était à la fois sa passion et son métier. 

Arrivée dans le parc, elle longea la partie aménagée en jardins à la française, allées taillées à la perfection, pour rejoindre les zones plus ombragées à l’aspect moins rigide. Encore plus que les rues, le parc regorgeait de musiciens. Plusieurs mélodies filtraient à travers les arbres, tentant les flâneurs. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Victoria se dirigea vers celle qui lui plaisait le plus. Des notes de guitare secondées par un violoncelle entonnaient une mélodie tranquille qui l’apaisait, bien qu’elle soit encore un peu trop lointaine pour qu’elle puisse vraiment l’apprécier. La musique l’attirait doucement et, à mesure qu’elle s’en approchait, les notes l’enveloppaient d’un halo chaleureux. Puis les notes furent rejointes par une voix.

Soudain, elle pila net. Cette voix, Victoria la connaissait, elle en était certaine. En quelques grandes enjambées, la jeune femme atteignit le bout de l’allée et se stoppa à nouveau, fébrile. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, assise sur une minuscule estrade juste assez grande pour porter deux musiciens et leur matériel, entourée d’un groupe de spectateurs et penchée sur sa guitare, se tenait une silhouette que la blonde aurait reconnue entre mille, tout comme la voix qu’elle possédait. 

Ses cheveux châtains étaient un peu plus longs qu’auparavant, des mèches cachant par instants son visage aux contours fins que Victoria n’avait jamais oublié. Malgré la distance, la blonde devinait sans peine la myriade de taches de rousseur qui piquetaient son visage et soulignaient ses yeux d’un bleu océan profond. Elle entonnait sa chanson, ses yeux mi-clos tandis qu’elle était concentrée, absorbée par la musique qu’elle jouait avec toute son âme.  
Caulfield… Max.

Son allure n’avait pas vraiment changé, quoiqu’elle paraissait plus tranquille, plus confiante. Avant, elle ne jouait pas en public. Elle était accompagnée d’un jeune homme, inconnu de la blonde. Les notes de son violoncelle se mêlaient délicatement à la guitare de Max, tandis que la voix de la hipster sublimait l’ensemble. 

Cette voix frappa Victoria comme un coup de poing. Son cœur rata un battement, tandis que des images de son passé déferlaient dans son esprit avec une vivacité presque douloureuse. Les notes de guitare l’emportaient avec la violence d’un tsunami, la ramenant deux ans en arrière. Dans cet internat, à l’académie Blackwell.

À nouveau, elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle se revoyait dans sa chambre, assise sur son sofa ou allongée sur son lit, occupée à lire ou à consulter les réseaux sociaux. Souvent, elle avait fini de faire ses devoirs. Les notes filtraient à travers la porte, depuis l’autre côté du couloir, où se trouvait la chambre de Max, face à la sienne. Elle essayait de les ignorer mais cela la déconcentrait. La Chase se surprenait à stopper sa lecture pour l’écouter. Elle fermait les yeux. Sa respiration s’apaisait et elle se laissait emporter ; elle oubliait sa lecture, ses devoirs, ses problèmes d’étudiante et d’héritière du nom Chase. Une fois, elle s’était même endormie. Elle s’était réveillée deux heures plus tard, son livre à côté d’elle, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. 

De longues minutes s’écoulaient, pendant lesquelles il n’y avait plus que ces notes de guitare, un peu timides, que les portes des chambres ne parvenaient pas à étouffer. Puis elle sortait, un air excédé placardé sur ses traits. Elle frappait rageusement à la porte de la châtaine pour la sommer d’arrêter, avançant qu’elle essayait de travailler ou de dormir, selon l’heure. Elle prétextait que la musique n’avait pas à subir un tel affront et que la châtaine devrait arrêter de torturer cette pauvre guitare bonne pour la casse. Des mensonges, pour essayer d’oublier qu’elle l’avait apprécié bien plus que ce qu’elle pouvait s’avouer.

Plus rarement, elle avait aperçu la châtaine dans la cour, sur un banc près de l’internat, entourée de quelques amis qui l’encourageaient. Les notes de guitare timides s’affirmaient peu à peu, tandis qu’elle prenait doucement confiance en elle. Victoria détournait le regard. Elle passait dans la cour à grandes enjambées, comme pour l’entendre le moins possible, comme si les notes lui écorchaient les oreilles, alors qu’elles l’enchantaient.

En plus d’avoir un talent particulier pour la photographie, Max était une musicienne tout à fait correcte. Sans vraiment exceller en terme de technique, sa musique possédait une émotion qui lui était propre. Elle dégageait la même aura que ses photos.  
Elle diffusait dans l’air une atmosphère paisible qui enveloppait l’auditeur dans une petite bulle de confort. Autour d’elle s’étaient arrêtées plusieurs personnes, bien différentes les unes des autres. Plusieurs passants solitaires d’âges variés, un couple, et même des enfants. Sa musique, à l’instar des photographies dont se souvenait Victoria, avait ce petit quelque chose qui touchait le spectateur, pour peu qu’on y prête attention. Ses notes vibraient avec les émotions, parlant des siennes tout en faisant écho chez ses auditeurs, les enrobant d’un sentiment étrangement familier.

Cette mélodie n’était pas particulièrement joyeuse, ni particulièrement triste. Comme une douce nostalgie teintée d’espoir. Paisible et lumineuse comme un rayon de soleil après la pluie. Rassurante comme la chaleur d’un feu de cheminée lors d’une longue soirée d’hiver, agréable comme une brise fraîche par une journée caniculaire. Sa musique faisait du bien, tout simplement. Mais cela n’avait pas toujours été le cas. 

À Blackwell, lorsqu’elle entendait Max à travers la porte de sa chambre peu après le drame de la mort de sa meilleure amie, Victoria en aurait pleuré. Sa musique s’était teintée de notes plus sombres, empreintes d’une fragilité nouvelle, d’émotions vives. Néanmoins, cet espoir nostalgique qui l’animait en était d’autant plus fort.

Suite à la mort de Chloé Price, Max s’était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle avait muselé sa peine durant les longues journées de cours et lorsqu’elle sortait avec ses amis. Mais, le soir venu, lorsqu’elle était seule dans sa chambre, c’était avec sa guitare qu’elle libérait ses émotions. Sa peine s’échappait au bout de ses doigts, faisait vibrer les cordes puis la caisse de résonance de son instrument jusqu’à se répandre dans l’air autour d’elle. Ses émotions les plus intimes, tout ce qu’elle n’arrivait pas à formuler, déferlaient en une marée dense et volatile, brute, puissante qui finissait ensuite par s’estomper, résignée. Une mélodie sublime et éphémère, à l’image du papillon bleu électrique qui ornait désormais son sac. 

À cette période, pendant plusieurs semaines, Victoria n’avait pas frappé à sa porte pour lui demander d’arrêter. Elle l’avait laissé jouer, avec la sensation que si Max lâchait sa guitare, elle s’effondrerait sous le poids de ses tourments. Les mélodies de Max la troublaient. Ces notes saisissantes, brutes d’émotions, lui serraient le cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait que les écouter. Il n’y avait rien à dire, rien à faire, qui, de sa part, aurait pu aider l’étudiante endeuillée. Elle n’avait pu que la laisser s’exprimer en gardant le silence, tandis que les mélodies déchirantes couvraient les pleurs de la jeune femme. 

Victoria nota qu’elle avait conservé certaines de ces notes bouleversantes et cette profondeur, bien qu’elle ait retrouvé une certaine forme de légèreté. Elle avait mûri, et sa musique aussi. Celle-ci, toujours portée par son histoire et les épreuves qu’elle avait traversées, s’était enrichie de ses récentes expériences. Elle avait vécu, tout simplement, et la blessure profonde laissée par la mort de Chloé Price avait cicatrisé.

Depuis l’obtention de son diplôme, Max avait presque disparu. Ses profils sur les différents réseaux sociaux étaient au point mort pendant des semaines, des mois même. De temps à autre, une photo y surgissait, parfois accompagnée de quelques mots, parfois seule. Victoria avait compris que la hipster était partie en voyage, mais elle n’avait aucune idée d’où elle se trouvait à tel instant. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé la croiser là. 

La blonde resta ainsi de longues minutes à observer la scène : Max et son acolyte anonyme, entourés de ce petit groupe de badauds. L’un partit, deux autres s’arrêtèrent peu après. Le groupe de spectateurs changeait lentement mais restait plutôt constant au fil des minutes. Les deux musiciens jouaient par moments de reprises de chansons connues, mais présentaient principalement leurs propres compositions. Il y avait quelque chose de résolument nouveau chez la hipster. Elle avait indéniablement évolué depuis l’époque de l’Académie Blackwell. Elle semblait apaisée, mais toujours en mouvement, en quête de quelque chose.

Victoria restait à distance, simple spectatrice anonyme parmi la masse. Max était juste devant elle, mais elle n’était pas sûre de vouloir être remarquée. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d’affronter son regard. Sa main sur la anse de son sac, elle oubliait complètement son appareil photo, comme si celui-ci aurait immanquablement brisé cet instant et attiré le regard de la guitariste. 

Les deux musiciens annoncèrent une dernière chanson avant de faire une pause. Alors que les dernières notes approchaient inévitablement, le téléphone de Victoria sonna, coupant court à ses tergiversions. Il était temps pour elle de partir. Tout en acceptant l’appel, la blonde tourna les talons. 

Elle ne put s’empêcher un dernier regard vers la musicienne. Celle-ci releva alors la tête. Avant qu’elle ne regarde dans sa direction, Victoria avait disparu au coin de l’allée. Elle poursuivit son chemin, la mélodie de Max s’estompant lentement dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. Elle s’éloignait à une allure moyenne, hésitant encore à faire demi-tour. Sitôt l’angle de l’allée passé, elle ralentit légèrement. Regretterait-t-elle cette fuite ? Probablement. Peut-être même que c’était déjà un peu le cas.

D’un geste mécanique, comme pour se redonner contenance, elle rajusta la anse de son sac sur son épaule tandis qu’elle marchait, indifférente à son entourage et aux passants autour d’elle, foule anonyme à travers laquelle elle se frayait un chemin avec aisance. Absorbée par ses pensées qu’elle tentait de diriger à nouveau vers son travail et sur le dîner à venir, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de remarquer comme une perturbation derrière elle. À travers le brouhaha des voix, des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent, cognant de plus en plus fort contre le sol. Quelqu’un qui courait. Elle n’y prêta pas attention. Puis une voix s’éleva dans l’air, sonnant clairement à ses oreilles.

– Victoria ! … Chase !

La blonde s’arrêta net et pivota sur place. Max Caulfield, haletante, légèrement décoiffée, se tenait à quelques mètres, ses yeux océan rivés sur elle. Victoria n’aurait su dire si elle était heureuse ou furieuse. Elle-même n’était pas sûre de ce qu’elle ressentait, entre joie et crainte, surprise et appréhension. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage, discret, timide, mais sincère.


End file.
